They Weren't, You Were
by Arzey
Summary: Every morning she woke up cold and alone. She’d always dreaming of waking up in the arms of someone she loved. But there had always been an emotional barrier. Then ther was her... Femslash in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**They weren't, You were** By Arzey 

Prologue

Every morning she woke up cold and alone. She'd always dreaming of waking up in the arms of someone she loved. She had been in relationship, but even in his arms she felt as cold as ever.

She wanted to believe it was her fathers doing. After she vanquished him she still could never return the feelings he had for her. He was perfect, funny, cute, confident, and playful. Still try as she might she couldn't take Terra's place. She tried to like him like she should, but she couldn't and she didn't know why.

It was the same with Robin and Cyborg. Both were just a fling, not lasting more than a week. In the week she still felt nothing just as she did for Beast Boy. She loved all of them as friends, and knew she couldn't love them any other way.

It was as if everyone was born with a manual, and hers had gotten lost in the delivery. Oh, what she would give for just a point in the right direction. Until then she'll be on her own, the exact thing she doesn't want to be.

Arezy's notes: On a scale of one to ten how is it so far? Please review; it's what I live for.

Also: The Teen Titans are owned by DC comics/Cartoon Network


	2. Chapter 1

They Weren't, You Were 

By Arzey

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. I woke up only to untangle myself from the clutches of my sheets. I had another nightmare. Just the memory of the horrors I brought to this world were bad enough. Why did I force myself to relive them every night?

I got up and grabbed one of my uniform from my empty closet. Besides my uniforms I there was nothing. Someday I'd turn to Star to help me fill that void, but not that day is not today.

After showering and shaving (and cutting and healing myself), I went down for breakfast. I was greeted by the sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting (meat vs. tofu). I can't understand why they waste their time on it every morning when neither will change their opinion.

As I opened a packet of herbal tea Robin and Star walked in. _God! Why don't they just wear matching t-shirts that say, "Yes, I was with him/her last night" to remove any doubt?_

"Good morning Raven," cheered Star.

"mmm"

"Good morning friends!"

"Oh, hey Star," said the boys, before continuing their pointless banter.

"How'd yah sleep Star," asked Wonder Boy. _You should know._

"Wonderful! I feel so refreshed! How about you Raven?"

"Same as always." I took another sip of my tea. Now if those two weren't in the kitchen, it'd be dead quiet.

"Hey, um, Star…would you liketogooutwithme," asked Robin.

"Sorry," his face dropped, " Didn't catch the last part could you please repeat it?" His face lit up as if Star was toggling a light switch.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I can't wait!" They just stood there smiling at each other. Now, there was sweat silence in, awkward silence yes but silence none the less.

"Aren't you guys forgetting to set a date for the date," pointed out Cyborg. Seeing how everyone had heard their "private" conversation the two simultaneously blushed.

"Um, how 'bout this Friday at five?"

"Sounds great!"

Robin soon left, with a smile, to train and gloat no doubt. Star left soon after, humming and hovering in the direction of her room and safe house of her diary. Once the humming faded away into nothing, I turned to face Cyborg who had a look of slight disappointment on his face.

"Pay up."

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos, Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos, Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos, Aza-" My daily meditation was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in Star."

"Friend, how do you always know it's me?"

_Whenever you're around I feel a comforting warmth inside…_

"Elementary my dear Starfire. Beast boy and Cyborg just got a new game and are undoubtedly engrossed in it. Robin recently programmed a fight simulation and knowing him he'll be at it for hours on end. You however have been bouncing off the walls ever sense this morning and you were pacing outside my door debating out loud whether or not you should disturb me during my meditation."

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you…I-I…"

"It's alright Star, I'm not gonna bite," _I'd never hurt you… _Her face lit up, apparently I possessed her light switch. Who possessed mine I wondered.

"So what did you want to ask," I asked.

"Well, I was hoping for some advice on dating," she asked shyly.

_How ironic I envied her because she could feel for them what I could not, yet she came to me asking how to express her feelings. I had been in relationships before. Three actually, and not one worked out. But still she was asking for my advice on dating. I guess I could tell her what not to do._

"Star that's a very vague question," I stated.

"Yes, but I've never been on an earth date and I wouldn't want to loose him…" _…Like I did. Actually I never had him, he's always liked you._

"Where to start…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Titans Trouble!" _Obviously Bird Boy._

We dashed to the main room, to find boy wonder pulling up visuals of the H.I.V.E. robbing the second national bank of America.

"Oh that's original," said Beast Boy. "I suppose after this they'll rob a jewelry store." The 3 members come out of the rubble only to move to the jewelry store located conveniently next to the bank. All the titans glare at Beast Boy as if he had something to do with it.

"Lets just get in the car."

The teen team scrambled out of the T-Car to greet the H.I.V.E as they stepped out of the hole that was once the front doors of the jewelry store.

"Titans Go!" Was matched with "Attack pattern alpha!" And the two teams were off. Beast Boy and Cyborg double teamed against Mammoth, quickly gaining the upper hand as both boys were stronger and smarter. Star and Robin (feeling the need to do yet another thing together) paired up against Gizmo the bald boy genius. That left me to take out Jinx.

I allowed her to make the first move for on Azarath I was taught this is the respectable thing to do. She fired her powered up pink hex and with a simple sidestep I was able to doge her attack. I was also taught that the first move and first hit are two different things, and that it is foolish to be a victim of both.

I quickly counter attacked with a bolt of dark energy, which she too gracefully dodged. I advanced and she did the same. It became a game of chicken, in which both of us went to our rights while firing at the other. I stopped and massaged the stinging on my shoulder. She drew blood, she was getting better.

Something was coming. I had pondered a second too long. I was forced to conger up a weak shield that was almost broken by the small pink hex. I looked up to see Jinx clutching her side which appeared to be badly burnt. I was still better then her. Her other hand however was powering up another curse.

I charged dodging her small attacks with her weak hand. If I could just get close enough for hand to hand combat I know I could win. _Wait! Where did she go!_

"Gotcha!" The voice was from above. _Dam she could jump high!_ She fired her hex. I barely blocked. _How could I be so foolish, I should have seen that coming!_ I didn't have much time to dwell on my mistake however for she aimed a flying kick right at my head.

"Shit!" The block was sloppy. I flew against a nearby wall. She threw a curse to finish me off, but I've beaten worse than her! I conjured a shield, easily deflecting her attack. I ran at her, and once close enough started hand to hand combat. I had been practicing with Robin ever since we broke up, so there was no way I would lose.

Block, jab, cross.

Block, block, jab, jab, block, cross.

Block, backhand, palmheal, jab, block, cross.

And so it was like a dance, in which I led jinx into a corner. I was just about to knock her out when WAM!

Starfire flew by and crashed into the nearby skyscraper. She just lade there in a heap covered in rubble.

"STARFIRE!" My heart stopped. She didn't move. "STARFIRE!"

The next thing I knew I was hit as if someone was playing baseball with a building as a bat and me as the ball. I flew by the force of the enormous pink hex. _Starfire…_

Dear reader,

I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would also like to apologize for not updating; I will try to update more instead of giving you half-baked excuses. But if I don't have an audience to write for it's only obvious that I'll quit as it won't matter anyway. If someone is in fact reading this could you please take that extra time just to voice you very much appreciated opinion.

Sincerely,

Arzey


End file.
